Group Therapy Session
by Allyson
Summary: Team Therapy to build Murdock's confidence.


**The A Team – Group Therapy**.

**By Allyson.**

Disclaimer – I do not own any member of the A Team but if the van's going free I'll be more than happy to take it off your hands! No? Didn't think so.

A/N – I apologize in advance this story's not very good and doesn't have a purpose in mind. Not quite sure why I've posted it . . .

"C'mon, Murdock," sighed Face, in resignation. He moved around slightly so that he was sitting sideways in his chair, facing his friend. "If you want me to do this, then at least try and answer seriously, okay?"

"Okay, Facey," promised the lanky pilot, kneeling on his chair in anticipation.

"Don't encourage him, man," complained BA, from behind the steering wheel. "That fool's never serious."

"BA, you're not allowed to interfere with my therapy sessions," Murdock told him, ignoring the glaring scowl aimed at him. "Doc says I'm really improving."

Colonel Hannibal Smith grinned in amusement from his usual passenger seat in the front of the van and silently sat listening to his team.

"Okay, remember to say the first thing that comes to you – no thinking about the answers," said Face, before BA could start threatening his team mate. When Murdock nodded, Face continued, "Snow or rain?"

"Snow," replied Murdock, instantly.

"Green or purple?"

"Purple."

"Woody Woodpecker or Bugs Bunny?"

"Woody," responded Murdock, briefly imitating the cartoon character.

"Night or day?"

"Err . . . Day."

"Why?" Face asked. When the other man didn't reply, Face said, "You know the rules, Murdock. Hesitate and you have to explain why. The Doctor told you that talking about it would help you."

"I don't get nightmares during the day," admitted the pilot, after another moment's hesitation.

There was a brief silence in the van – they had all battled nightmares from their trials in Vietnam and they all knew what their companion was going through. Face gave Murdock a reassuring smile before continuing, "Billy or Bogey?"

Murdock pouted. "Billy – but that's not a fair question!"

"Biggest phobia?"

"Elevators and fruit flies."

Face gave him a disbelieving look but let the answer pass without comment. "Let's try some word association. Finger?"

"Paint."

"Brush?"

"Basil."

"Murdock!" protested Face, at the reply.

"Crazy," replied the pilot, with a matching crazy grin that Face couldn't help but smile at.

Hannibal laughed out loud while BA rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Shaking his head, Face tried again. "Hero?"

"BA," replied Murdock, seriously and without hesitation.

BA spluttered, taken by surprise by the unexpected compliment. Hannibal and Face tried to suppress amused expressions – it wasn't everyday you saw BA at a loss of words.

"Okay," Face continued again. "Caterpillar?"

"Butterfly."

"Wings?"

"Plane."

"Fly?"

"Freedom."

The boyish and wistful quality of Murdock's voice caused Hannibal to look over his shoulder at his team mate. The serene expression on his face made the pilot look younger than his years.

Face reached over and gently tugged on Murdock's leather jacket to regain his attention. "Last one now," he said. "I'll give you three words and you have to say what it could describe."

Murdock nodded enthusiastically. "Lay it on me, Faceman. My imagination is ready to be expanded."

Face thought for a moment. "Blue . . . smile . . . and . . . shock."

A huge smile lit up the other man's face instantly. "You."

Hannibal would have laughed out loud at the sight of his Second in Command sitting with his mouth hanging open in surprise, if he hadn't heard the sincerity in the pilot's words.

"Huh?" was all Face could manage. He'd expected Murdoch to come up with something wacky like a smurf on helium with it's fingers stuck in an electrical socket. Not him.

"Sure it is," insisted Murdock, bouncing forwards and almost falling off his chair in the process. "You've just described your two best features – those big blue eyes and that flashy smile of yours. And boy do you look shocked!"

"He's got you there, Face," agreed Hannibal, sharing a grin with Murdock, while BA shook his head and muttered, "Crazy fool."

Face smiled. "Thanks, Murdock."

"No problem, Muchacho," responded Murdock. "So, how'd I do?"

"You're still crazy fool," replied BA, gruffly, but there was no real malice behind the growl.

"Oh, thanks, BA," said Murdock, in a perfect British accent. "I knew I could count on your support."

"Captain, you're the craziest sane person I have ever had the privilege to meet," Hannibal truthfully told the pilot. Murdock saluted the Colonel in thanks.

"We wouldn't have you any other way," agreed Face, smiling at the proud look on Murdock's face.

Murdock's eyes sparkled in delight as he sat back in his seat surrounded by his friends. Just another successful therapy session completed.

THE END.

(PS. A very early Happy Birthday, Lorna!)


End file.
